


The Owl House | Season 2 (Non-canon) : Twisted Viewings

by FenRoGo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenRoGo/pseuds/FenRoGo
Summary: After the battle with the Emperor, and the exchanging of Curses, Luz now finds herself with a new conflict, the Coven wanting her head.Thankfully, with the entire Boiling Isles supporting her and Eda, her friends, and a few new allies, she can avoid the watchful Coven, and maybe take it on head first. Maybe...
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

_ Mami, I wish I could reach out to you, I know this message won’t go through, but once I am home to you, you’ll understand everything that has happened. It has been a week since I confronted Belos, and got a piece of his petty mask as a trophy.  _

_ However, it wasn’t all smiling faces at the end. Now I am a wanted figure to the Emperor, alongside Lilith. I noticed they have completely forgotten about Eda, all of those posters are gone, it’s just a memory. She seems upset, she always wanted to be the rebel, but now they don’t see her as one. I truly think she is just upset at her sister beating her at something once again. _

_ Speaking of Lilith, she lives with us now. I’m not too happy about it, after what she has done to Eda, but I suppose family must stick together, regardless of our flaws. Eda had a hard time at first, she made her sleep outside as a punishment. Then one night, it started raining, which did I ever mention the rain here is boiling? I suppose that's why it’s called the Boiling Isles. Eda decided to let her sleep inside that night, and ever since then Eda has been a little nicer. I guess she does have a soft spot.  _

_ It was weird returning to Hexside, after being seen by everyone rescuing a cursed beast from the Emperor. At first, I was a celebrity, since so many people decided to give up their dreams of being a part of the coven because of what I did. I was happy at first, but then a new student enrolled. He seemed nice at first, a little too nice. He has striking blond hair, and crimson eyes. I never met someone with such eye color, it must be a thing in this realm. He excels greatly in his work, and has a lot of freetime. The only thing is, he uses that freetime to talk to me, all the time. I’m not sure what his deal is, but it’s getting quite annoying. I’ll be talking to my friends, and he will automatically inject himself into a conversation. I don’t really know what to think of him. _

_My friends! Oh my Mami, they make my time here so enjoyable! Willow was the first one, she is really sweet and does a lot of plant magic! She is an expert at botany with the weird and wacky plants on the Isles. Gus, which was a cute little nickname I gave him, is an illusionist! He can make copies of himself, and even me, It’s weird having a clone of yourself. When he isn’t doing magic, Gus is so full of life and really cares about us, and plus he is a prodigy! Then there is Amity, she and I had a bitter rivalry at the start, when she tried to get Willow to uh, cut me open with a knife. She didn’t mean it though! I think. It was at a Coven Convention when things really heated up. I know you don’t prefer me to cheat, but Eda said that’s how she did it in her times. I felt so guilty, and I just gave in and told her before she got herself hurt. It only turns out that she was cheating also! Lilith really didn’t think her strategy through. It just turns out that Amity was just as guilt-tripped as I was after the skirmish. I really thought I could be friends with her, and when we got trapped in a paranormal library, it was perfect! I even met her siblings, who were twins. I think our friendship really developed when her and I rescued Eda and her siblings from a_ _Slither-Beast! It was really scary, but I think from that point on was when we became best of friends. We had a lot in common! We both love Azura, and we even started an after-school club together, though no one has shown. We also had Grom, which is like prom except there is a giant nightmare monster Grometheus. Poor Amity was selected to defeat him, and she looked petrified, so I took her place! Man I was not ready for what fears it shot at me, especially this one fear… well that isn’t important, what was important is that me and her defeated it together. Can you believe she was afraid of rejection? I obviously took the place of this mysterious person, cause that’s what besties do. Her and Willow were childhood friends also! It was only after her parents told her to associate with strong witches when a feud started, but after me and Amity helped Willow gain her memory back, they became friends again! It was so sweet! I’m glad I was able to help._

_ The Emperor’s Coven, like I said, saw a decrease in interest after the incident. No guards have come to the Owl House, so Hooty is on break. Hooty is this really interesting Owl guard that is trapped within the front door. He has quite the personality, really can be annoying, but he is a good defense network. I feel like Belos has something in the making, but I am just not sure. One weird thing was this dream I had last night. That’s mainly the reason I am writing this, because it scared me.  _

_ It wasn’t like my other nightmares of Otters eating me alive, or any of my friends disappearing. This dream felt so real like, there was a 8 faced creature, like an 8 sided die. He had eyes on the top half, and a mouth with multiple sharp-edged teeth. There was no-body to this creature, only two hands with 4 scissor-like fingers. He spoke a deep voice, he told me something weird. “Sometimes winning means letting the others lose,” he screeched in a horrifying voice. Is this referring to my rescue? Did I make a mistake? Does it refer to Eda’s curse? Oh right… Eda.  _

_ I know you might be fearful of Eda, think that she isn’t being a great caretaker, but trust me, she is so much fun to have around. Of course at first we had some disagreements, I was just too excited to be in such a world. After she was captured however, I realized that she really means a lot to me. Her and King are a second family, a family who understands my wacky sense of humor and fantasy obsession. I am having a lot of fun with everyone, it’s everything that I have dreamt of. I am safe here with Eda, and I know she cares about me deeply. I hope you understand that I do love you too, and I am sorry for not going to this camp, but this has such a positive impact that the camp could never give. _

_ Te Amo Mami  _

Luz finally hit the send button on her phone, only to see a red exclamation point with “Message Failed to Send” appear a second after. She sighed, and tossed her phone to the side. As she was getting ready to sleep, she heard someone bolt through the front door. 

“Another rain storm, it’s been happening for 6 days straight. I am sick of it.” Lilith exclaimed furiously 

“Usually when it rains this much, it usually signifies a massive storm approaching. Maybe you being here has brought another curse upon us.” snorted Eda

Luz looked out her window, indeed it did look like a big storm was brewing on the horizon. She wonders, what will happen now? She cannot return to the human realm, and Belos wants her in his presence. Will her view of this fantasy realm change? Or has it already changed. 

**_Enter Season Two: Twisted Viewings_ **

  
  



	2. Update on the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update, no this story isn't dead, it's just beginning!

Hello all!

I apologize for not updating the fanfic sooner, I got a lot of rewriting to do, and I am planning ahead, meaning I typically like to have 5 episodes done so I can post them weekly. 

Don't be alarmed, this story will continue, I promise!

Hope you all have a wonderful day/night!

Cheers,

Fen


	3. Introductions and Other Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a basic introduction to new characters, and some modified ones for returning characters. 
> 
> I hope to have the first episode done before the New Year, as I am on break and have a lot of free time.
> 
> I appreciate everyone's patience, and hope to see you again in the first episode: "The Hex on Magic"

Oscar Retos 

Age: 14

Track Specialty: Construction

Occupation: Royal Guard O 

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

Appearance: Blonde hair, with a curl out in the front. He has crimson eyes, and typically wears a cloak and a mask, like the other members. Casually, he is seen in a dark gray vest, with a velvet undershirt, with black dress pants. He doesn’t look happy at work, but crack a few jokes and you’ll definitely see a smile. He has two daggers in case of emergency, but he tries not to use them.

_ Though the youngest member of the Royal Guard, Oscar has shown to be superior over his peers, earning him one of the highest positions in the Emperor’s Coven. Incredible strength and grit, he never gives up on any task. Along with his other Royal Guardsmen, he is ordered by the Captain, who is ordered by the Emperor himself. Tasked with spying on the human, Oscar makes it his top priority to capture her, yet something in his heart is aching.  _

___________________

Lilith Clawthorne 

Age: 49

Track Specialty: Potion (Though excels in other tracks)

Occupation: Stay at Home Person

Coven: Bad Girl Coven (Forced)

_ After betraying the Emperor and the entire Coven, Lilith has chosen to hide-out at the Owl House. Though looked down upon by her sister at first, she has warmed up to her ever so slightly. Luz still has a grudge against her for everything that she has done. Lilith does feel intense remorse for all of her actions, but doesn’t want to express it, holding it inside. She would do anything to restore her and Eda’s relationship back to their childhood days.  _

___________________

Boscha Zima

Age: 14

Track Specialty: Potion

Occupation: Grugby Team Captain 

Coven: Potion

_ Boscha has always lived in her older brother’s shadow, her parents barely paying any attention to her. However, once her brother left to go pursue his own goal, and her father’s sudden disappearance, Boscha’s mother shifted all of her demands onto her. The fact that her father wanted perfect children, her mother was making sure his dream was carried out. This changed her viewpoint from a careless girl into a strict, cold, student, and formed her own inner-demons to haunt her. Now she thinks this human in her life is taking her friends, stealing her fame, and getting the best grades. She knows her mother won’t be happy if she isn’t the top in her class, so instead of running away from her problems, maybe it's time to confront them head on..  _

___________________

Armando Zima 

Age: 19

Track Specialty: Potion

Occupation: Prosecutor of the Boiling Isles (Employed by the Emperor)

Coven: Acting Attorneys of The Isles

Appearance: Armando, just like his sister, has pink-ish hair, which starts out smooth, but then is braided into 3 separate long tails, with the ends being pointy. He has 3 red-ish eyes, and can always be seen with a Victorian brown vest, with a coffee colored undershirt. He carries a silver pocket watch with his father’s picture in it. He wears dark brown cargo pants, and brown loafers. 

_ Taught to be a prodigy at birth, Armando (Mando for short) loved to show off to his parents, and never disappointed. With the disappearance of his father, Mando was mainly raised by his mother. Mando attended Hexside for 4 years and then got to be the Isle’s first Prosecutor after bringing a glorious thief to justice. He studied abroad, which left him homesick. Once he returned, he found out that he was replaced as the star prodigy by his sister. He hates her with a passion, as now he believes she betrayed him after making a promise. He barely talks to her, nor his mother, and now makes people weep in sorrow by declaring them guilty.  _

__________________

Arctic Zima

Age: 45

Track Specialty: Potions

Occupation: Librarian 

Coven: Potion 

Appearance: Arctic has pink-ish hair tied in a bun, and has two eyes, unlike her children who have three. She wears glasses, a long purple dress that touches the floor, and black high-heels. She has a gold bracelet and wears a silver ring with a ruby stud. 

_ Arctic, like her name suggests, is a cold, bitter woman. She was raised to be number one, and only surrounded herself with like minded individuals, one of which was a man named Visage. They got married in their twenties, and gave birth to two children. The two raised their children to be just like them, it was Visage’s dream to see them succeed. When Arctic was thirty, Visage was tasked in an assassination scheme by the Emperor. He never returned home that day. Ever since, she has spiraled into a deep psychotic state, and is extremely harsh on her children, in order to fulfill Visage’s wish. _

__________________

Fuchsia 

Age: 46

Track Specialty: Potion

Occupation: Bounty Hunter for Hire

Coven: The Black Market of the Isles

Appearance: Fuchsia has fuchsia colored hair, in a mohawk style. He is a cyclops, with one eye on his forehead. He wears a black leather jacket, and a fuschia tank-top. Underneath his jacket he has bottles of various potions, strapped like an ammo belt along his chest. In his leather jacket, he has various pockets of even more potions. He wears tight black jeans, and boots that have seen better days.

_Fuchsia_ _ is a primary figure in the Black Market. Known as the best bounty hunter, he will always provide his clients the best service they demand. He has a few goonies on his side as well, but he prefers to work solo if the mission is easy. His main weapon is a butterfly knife, which has a bronze emblem with 3 eyes, located on the tang of the knife. He has multiple potions: some that can explode, some that release gases, but the majority of it can release various elements. He can either apply it on his blade, or throw it on a surface to make it hazardous. Though excellent at his job, his memory hasn’t been treating him well, requiring him to write down everything he is told. He keeps having a recurring nightmare of an old colleague of his getting stabbed.  _

__________________

Belos

Age: Unknown

Track Specialty: All

Occupation: Emperor

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

_ Belos is the Emperor of the Boiling Isles, starting 50 years ago when he preached the word of the Titan. Before the “Savage Ages,” there were other Emperors and Empresses just like him, but the last Empress broke her ties with the Titan, and started the age of the Wild Witches. It was only when Belos found the titan when he gained back his power. Though, his first years of ruling, he was very peaceful, until a sudden change of heart caused him to murder thousands. He has bridged to the human realm many times before, but after an incident that destroyed his only portal, he hunted for a new one. Now awaiting completion, he can soon enter back into the human realm. Anything about him before his ruling is unknown.  _

___________________

Cyrus Crystal 

Age: 18

Track Specialty: Illusion and Oracle 

Occupation: Captain of the Royal Guard

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

Appearance: Cyrus has rose-gold hair with many curls, and only has one teal colored eye. His mask is his former master’s face, a praying-mantis like creature. He typically wears a cloak that is a mix of purple and teal colors with a hint of black. His left leg and left arm is visible, which a spiral of both purple and teal cover it. He has heel boots, and wears black gloves. His right portion of his neck looks a bit scarred. 

_ The cold-hearted Cyrus, wearing the stone face of his petrified former master, strikes fear into everyone he encounters. Hiding in a den somewhere on the Isles, he is rarely seen in public, and when he is, he is making his enemy beg for mercy. Rumors say that those who see his true face suffer the wrath of a thousand suns. His Palisman Fokko, a fox, is his only companion. He seems to have a hatred for the color green… _

__________________

Alpha Lest

Age: 24

Track Specialty: Beast Keeping

Occupation: Royal Guard A

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

Appearance: Alpha has light-pink hair, with spots of teal. She wears a cloak and the signature royal guard mask. Outside of work hours, she wears a teal plaid short-sleeved shirt with dark-blue jeans, and black heel shoes. She has a long-sword, which she carries on her hip, with Phoenix engravings on it.

_ Alpha was primarily raised by the Bat Queen after being found abandoned at the age of 9. After falling in love with beasts, she decided to train her own. Bonding with a Phoenix named Wright, after she rescued it from hunters, she patrols the skies with her ally. Lilith ran into her one day at the market, and impressed with her beast-keeping abilities, offered her to join the coven. She soon climbed the ranks and became part of the Royal Guard. However, it seems like she forgot who helped her achieve all of this in the first place. _

__________________

Bravo Edgecliff

Age:20

Track Specialty: Healing

Occupation: Royal Guard B

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

Appearance: Bravo always has dark circles under his eyes, and has dark-green hair. He wears the Royal Guard mask and cloak, and when he is out and about, he sports a camel colored long coat, with a red bow-tie. He has long boots, padded with armor, which allows him to have a powerful kick. 

_ Bravo has always strived himself as perfect, without flaws. His biggest source of inspiration was his father, a bounty hunter for the Emperor. However, when one of his father’s assassinations went wrong, and ended up resulting in his death, Bravo vowed to kill the murderer with the same weapon that stabbed him, a petrified mantis arm. Holding that weapon closely, and sporting wicked ice spells, Bravo will harm anyone who he seems fit. _

__________________

Zulu Kis

Age: 16

Track Specialty: All 

Occupation: Royal Guard Z

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

Appearance: Zulu has dark-purple hair, and a pony-tail that is held by a dagger. Like the other royal-guards, she sports a cloak and mask. On-duty, Zulu wears a turtleneck elastic black suit, allowing for quick get-aways. She has a massive scythe that she carries on her back. When she is out and casual, she has a black suit with a white tie, dress-pants, and loafers. 

_ Zulu is the most serious of the Royal Guards, always following orders. She has shown no emotion during her missions, only aiming to achieve victory. She mostly has been sent on killing missions due to the fact that she can kill without regret. Little is known about her childhood, and what traumatic event caused her to end up like this, but Belos knew she would be a great asset. She hates every guard, but respects those in authority. In her world, there is no wrong, only right. Sometimes, she may even lure her victims into a romantic relationship, earning her name, “The Killer Kisser.” _

__________________

Kilo Ala

Age: 24

Track Specialty: Abomination

Occupation: Royal Guard K

Coven: Emperor’s Coven

Appearance: Kilo has fluffy brown hair, and green eyes. He always has a smile, even under the mask and cloak that he has to wear. Typically he’ll wear the cloak and mask given to every Royal Guard, but on his days off, he will wear a flower shirt that he bought from this old lady who claims it came from another dimension. He will also wear shades when relaxing in the bar, or chilling downtown. He carries a knuckle duster when arguments ensue. 

_ Kilo is quite the goofy lad when you meet him on the streets, but if you dare see him at his post, you know he won’t be smiling. Kilo takes work very seriously, and he isn't there to make friends with the fellow guards. However, his after hours are just happy-hours, at the pub drinking Apple Blood or throwing darts, he is quite the party. He was chosen for his position due to his phenomenal abomination work, making 20ft tall figures in an instant to crush his enemies.  _

__________________

Elite Jamn

Age:17

Track Specialty: Bard and Abomination

Occupation: Caesar Records

Coven: Caesar Records

Appearance: Elite has lime hair, which ends in a massive circle. She has blue eyes, and wears a jacket with a record-holder backpack. She has zippers connecting from the short-sleeved jacket to her forearms, which have recorder players attached to them. She wears baggy-pants, and tall-boots. 

_ Elite lives up to her name, being elite in her skills. The best in her class, Elite is a master at abominations. Yet she wasn’t a big social butterfly, and only relied on her creations to keep her comfortable. After discovering the art of DJ-ing (Drop Jams as she calls it), she has built her career on vinyl records bought from an old lady selling knick-knacks. Realizing she can combine her bard abilities with her abominations, she formed The Boiling Isles’ first boy band, “A Cubed.” She constantly bests Cosmo at the Caesar Records Awards. Though, no one knows her band is just abominations, they all think they are hot boys who can dance.  _

___________________

Cosmo Echo

Age: 20

Track Specialty: Bard

Occupation: Caesar Records 

Coven: Caesar Records 

Appearance: Cosmo has thick red hair that is wrapped back in his headphones, though if he were to lose them, his hair would drop straight to the floor. He has purple eyes, and wears a red-pink-ish trench coat, with cuffed jeans and black boots. 

_ At the age of 5, Cosmo was already playing the piano with no error, and by the age of 8, won his first BIBA (Boiling Isles Bard Award). He was referred to as the perfect prodigy, and was picked up by Caesar Record Labels at 13. He bought a Keytar from an orange haired lady with a cute demon puppy, and now uses it as his primary instrument of choice. With worldwide fame, who can’t be happy? Yet recently, Cosmo always looks at his image in shame.  _

__________________

Vivian Echo 

Age: 15

Track Specialty: Bard

Occupation: None

Coven: The V’s of the Strings 

Appearance: Red hair that goes down to her hips, in a pigtail like fashion. She has violet eyes, and is seen typically in a dress with musical notes scattered around. She wears red boots, and has a treble clef hairband.

_ Vivian sees the world from a “glass half full” perspective. Always trying to remain positive in the most dire of situations, you rarely see her get upset. She loves playing her viola, and even founded her own coven to get a band started. Her older brother is a gold artist player, who has won numerous awards. She looks up to him, yet sometimes can get jealous of his talent. _

__________________

Lyric Piper 

Age: 16

Track Specialty: Bard

Occupation: None

Coven: The V’s of the Strings 

Lyric has short brown hair with blue stripes, and teal eyes. She wears a t-shirt with a blue diamond in the center, and has a fluffy black coat to go around it. She wears black pants with some tears in them, along with black boots. She has blue eyeshadow on most of the time, and carries her Lyre.

_ Lyric was given her name by her mother, who was a world-famous poet. As the times went on, Lyric witnessed her family slowly crumble, as her parents got in multiple fights, which led to their divorce. Her sister was taken by her father, and she was left with a heartbroken mother to take after. Ever since that day 5 years ago, Lyric has been trying her best to keep her mother’s hopes up. She started learning music to calm her mother down, and even herself. Lyric never looks happy in person, and even when performing with The V’s, she doesn’t even show a grin.  _

__________________

Treble Allegro 

Age: 15

Track Specialty: Bard

Occupation: Sells boiling-dogs on the side

Coven: The V’s of the Strings 

Treble has spiky black hair with fades of red, pink eyes, and sports a black t-shirt with a large white alto-clef. He wears a golden jacket, but you can still see the logo on his shirt. The cuffs look like Trumpet bells. He also wears white gloves, and white cargo pants and brown loafers. 

_ Treble grew up a very spoiled kid, getting whatever he wanted. However, due to his impulses, he barely used anything he got. When he turned 10, he started to demand less and less, and barely answered to anyone, in fear that he would mess up or say something that he didn’t mean. He was digging through his closet and found an old trumpet, and he decided to use that as a means of communicating. Using various pitches, he can answer others with a basic yes or no. He was able to talk to others fine, but when a question came, he used his mighty instrument.  _

__________________

Cohen Alibi 

Age: 34

Track Specialty: Illusion

Occupation: Defense Attorney (Hired by the Emperor)

Coven: Acting Attorneys of The Isles

Cohen has medium-length gray hair, with a slice of silver, and hazel eyes. He wore a massive navy blue trench coat with gold-buttons connecting both sides with thread. Underneath, he wore a white-dress shirt, with a tie. He wore gray dress pants along with black loafers. 

_ Cohen’s father was one of the first Royal Guards of the Emperor, so he had very close ties to Belos. When Belos introduced the idea of a Court System to ease uprisers claiming an unjust system, he let Cohen be a part of it. Now 16, Cohen studied day after day, improving his illusion skills, believing he could use them to his advantage. When he heard that he would get the position as a defense lawyer, he was bummed as he couldn’t use his tricks, or could he? Failing to defend anyone that comes into his office, people demanded a replacement, but Belos never allowed it. Cohen thought this job was going perfectly, until someone knocked on his office door. _

__________________

Drako Remi

Age: 44

Track Specialty: Abomination 

Occupation: Black Market Syndicate

Coven: The Black Market of the Isles

Draco has short, but silky black silvery hair. He has a red right-eye, and a yellow left one. He wears a spiky long black coat, and baggy pants, and brown boots.

_ Draco has been part of a family of Black Market Kings, with each first-born getting the rank. Though a criminal, he still took part in Hexside, learning to make abominations to do some of his dirty work. It was there when he met an aspiring prankster whom he fell in love with. After dating for several years, Draco was ready to abandon his life to be a part of hers, but she went missing after the Emperor’s Coven duel between her and her sister. It was only 10 years later when she contacted him to meet up. That was when Draco lashed out at her, calling her horrible names, saying that she is a messed up witch. He soon earned his spot as King of the syndicate, and erased that girl out of his head.  _

__________________

Alisa Aqua

Age: 14

Track Specialty: Oracle 

Occupation: Assistant to the Defender (On her own terms)

Coven: Acting Attorneys of The Isles

Alisa has teal skin, 3 red eyes (no white spots) and lime hair that runs down to her mid-back, and has a side bang to the left. She has fins on her forearms and the back of her head, which are also lime. She wears a red dress, with lacy purple pants and black boot-heels. 

_ Alisa is a very optimistic person, who always trusts others. She wears one of the brightest smiles, and is always the first one to say “Hi there!” At age 12, she left the Boiling Isles to study abroad on Oracle magic, along with a few other things. She lost touch with one of her best friends, who also had the same eye pattern as she did. After 4 years of studying magic and some other topics, she returned to Hexside and instantly bonded with the human. She hopes to find her old friend there also.  _


	4. Twisted Viewings Episode 1: The Hex on Magic [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average day becomes not so average after Luz loses her ability to cast glyphs. 
> 
> Eda takes Lilith to the Black Market, where they meet some interesting creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! I apologize for such a long delay, School and College just seem to take up so much time. 
> 
> This is the first half of the first episode, the second half will be posted next Sunday (It's already done so no need to doubt me!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ Italics are to symbolize facial cues that aren’t normally seen, or certain setting points _

**_Italics and bold are to symbolize spell casting, the spells that are casted will be in brackets_ **

**Bold is to symbolize a change in plot, usually plot to subplot, or a change in location**

Regular text is dialogue, with the speaker being in caps

_ Italics within dialogue are to resemble thoughts if enclosed in brackets, if they are enclosed in parentheses, it shows emotion. _

Examples:

_ Luz and co. enter Hexside through the front door, and stand in front of the main hall _

**_[Fire Spell] Luz casts a fire spell, that whirls in the air straight to the enemy’s chest_ **

**Enter The Black Market**

LUZ:  _ (Giggling)  _ Wow Amity! I never knew you could morph into a tomato! [ _ I have to admit, she looks adorable!] _

__________

_ It’s a sunny day at the Owl House, and Luz is getting ready for classes at Hexside. Lilith is reading on the couch, while Eda is trying to make breakfast that is edible. King was going to watch Eda to learn a few tricks to create an army, but after his first experience, he just went ahead and laid down on the couch.  _

EDA: Alright kiddo, your lunch is almost ready  _ [I don’t even know I can call this “edible”] _

_ Judging by Luz’s facial expression, she agrees with Eda _

LUZ: Thanks Eda, I uh, am very grateful for it…  _ [It’s my 4th day back, it’s truly been a rollercoaster, with such sudden fame. Then that kid…] _

EDA: Kiddo, stop staring at me like that, the crystal ball is shouting, and I think that’s your sign to get going.

LUZ: Right! Thank you again, I’ll be sure to eat it..! See you King! See you… Lilith

_ Luz runs out the door, grabbing her stuff on the way _

EDA: She always has something on her mind, doesn’t she. Heh, reminds me of a certain someone

_ Eda glances towards Lilith _

LILITH: ...Huh? Oh sorry I wasn’t listening, I’m invested in this-- Hey! 

_ Eda snatched the book from her to get an idea of what her sister was reading _

EDA: Spell Casting 101… you still hoping to get your magic back?

LILITH: Our magic. Don’t forget I owe you one.

EDA:  _ (Snorts)  _ Look, you don’t owe me anything, just once you get your magic back, go find another place to live alright?

_ Eda walked back to the kitchen, preparing her own meal for the day. Lilith resumed reading her book, with a sorrowful expression _

EDA, FROM A DISTANCE: Ah! The spoon is on fire!

**Enter Path towards Hexside Enter Luz**

_ The Forest that Luz usually walks through to get to School isn’t very dense, it sometimes has critters, but not a peep was heard this morning. The sun barely shines through the trees. Luz is humming while she walks. She sees a piece of paper ahead, held down by a small rock. Luz reaches down to pick it up. _

LUZ: Nghh ah! Got it.  _ [Lets see… it looks like a letter, but half of it is torn off… It looks like a forum for applying to Hexside. The name ends with Retos, and for class application…] _

_ Unknown to Luz, there is a man watching in the trees with a eyeglass that looks handbuilt _

???: Ok C-4, I have her in position, you said this potion should do the trick?

_ The mysterious character is chatting through a tiny portal, with a silhouette of a creature with another being on top of his head present _

???: Affirmative O-5, this was made by the best brewer in the Isles. If it fails, it’s on him.

???: Got it, throwing it now! 

LUZ:  _ [And recommendations from the Emperor’s Coven, along with a few students. Ah! It’s a re-application! And guardian… wait!--] _

_ Luz’s train of thought is cut off by a potion landing nearby, engulfing her in a purple-ish pink-ish mist. She coughs as the mist clears. _

LUZ: What the! Ah what was that about!  _ (Coughs once more)  _ Bleh, that leaves a horrible after taste!  _ (Looks around frantically)  _ Who did that?? Who is here! Show yourself! 

_ A rattling sound comes from a tree, and a snake comes slithering out _

LUZ: Who did it! Come on-- Oh hey there lil buddy!  _ (Luz gets on her knees and makes eye contact with the python)  _ Do you know who threw this… Oh my  _ (Luz slowly crawls back, looking up) _

_ A great big creature, resembling a bear, but with 1 eye and horns instead of ears, appears before Luz, crushing the snake with it’s large foot _

LUZ: Oh… hey there… big guy…

_ The creature roars with great anger, like something disturbed it _

LUZ: Not gonna be nice, huh? Well I’ll show you! Take… this!

**_[Glyph Plant Spell] Luz throws the paper down, but nothing happens_ **

LUZ: Huh..? Oh no.. What?? 

**_[Glyph Fire Spell] Luz presses on the symbol, but nothing happens_ **

LUZ: Oh.. hehe I didn’t mean really much of what I said… you forgive me right?

???: Luz! On your right! 

LUZ: Huh?! 

_ A guy jumps out from the bushes, wielding a dagger, and a spell circle ready to fire _

???: I gotcha lass, this guy is on me! 

_ The character landed in front of Luz, aiming his spell circle at the ground. All of a sudden… _

**_[Spell Circle: Spire] The character blasts a brown ray towards a ground, which erects a spire that knocks the beast over, causing it to flee in terror]_ **

???: Haha! Haha.. hah… OW DANG THAT HURT! 

_ The boy collapses, grabbing his leg _

LUZ: … Oscar..?  _ (Luz suddenly looks angry)  _ What on earth was that! 

OSCAR: Ahhh… it was… so cool on paper… but a horrible execution. Oh, and what’s an Earth?

LUZ: Agh! Nevermind!  _ [This is him, that kid. Oscar. Bright crimson eyes, blond hair with a thread hanging loose. The one that seems… out of place.] _

OSCAR: At least say thank you! You weren’t even doing anything! 

LUZ: Look, I just, why!  _ [He has done this before… plus I could’ve taken that thing on my own! ...Maybe…] _

OSCAR: Look, you could’ve fended for yourself at least! 

_ Oscar gets up, limping, then immediately realizes a broken bottle on the ground _

OSCAR: This yours? You have a Z in your name right?

LUZ: What on earth does my name have… wait… this is it! 

_ Upon closer inspection, the bottle seems to be the potion that was thrown. It’s tag reads “Hex-Magic Z-5.” The bottle has a Z engraved in it. _

LUZ: This stupid potion! Agh!  _ (Luz looks more angry) _

OSCAR: Hmm, you were attacked by someone?

LUZ: Agh I don’t know! Just.. give me that!  _ [I don’t trust this kid with the bottle, I just grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag]  _ Well, it’s time for me to get going! I’m almost late! And you will be too if you just keep staring at me expressionless! 

OSCAR: ...Ack! Sorry I was in deep thought…  _ (Great save Oscar!) (Thank’s Oscar!)  _

**Enter Outside Hexside**

_ Outside Hexside, it’s still pretty sunny, a very humble day. Quite a few students are chatting amongst their peers _

_ LUZ: [Man, this potion, I gotta see if anyone knows about this.] _

???: Luz! Hey!

LUZ: Huh? Gus!

???: Hi, Luz!

LUZ: Willow!

LUZ: Hey you two! How’s it going? 

GUS: It’s going cool, cool. I got a big exam for the Illusion Track, if I pass, I am selected for a retreat, a chance to study abroad!

LUZ: Wow! I didn’t even know there were other places than the Isles.

GUS: Yeah, this once place that’s to the east is called “Falsa Isles,” it’s very popular for illusionists to train! Even the best illusionist, Cyrus, trained there! Oh man I can’t believe I’m training where Cyrus did! Man! 

WILLOW: We’ll be rooting for you!

LUZ: Yeah!

LUZ: How about you Willow? Anything new with you?

WILLOW: Hmmm, well, my popularity has increased ever since that Grugby match, it’s fun having more and more people say hi! 

WILLOW: Also, I think I am moving up in the ranks of plant magic. I’ve improved so much since my last magic exam.

LUZ: Magic exam? Oh like a physical?

GUS: What are physicals?

LUZ: Oh nevermind, but that’s great you two! You all are growing up in the magic world.

WILLOW: How about you, Luz? Spell-casting going alright? Glyphs are still considered worthy material! 

LUZ: Yeah, and ever since Eda and Lilith have been using them, I’ve been learning more and more!  _ [Oh right! My magic issue, I should probably tell them]  _ Hey Willow, Gus, do witches get a period of dry-magic?

GUS: Dry magic? Like sand magic? There is this one where you can hold out your palm and--

WILLOW: No Gus, I think she means… wait Luz, did you lose your magical abilities? 

LUZ: I uh… yeah… I can’t work my glyphs for some reason. I got ambushed by this creature in the forest and of course Oscar was there.

WILLOW: Why on earth is he everywhere you go? I don’t trust him.

GUS: Uh guys…

LUZ: Totally right! He really is a nuisance! 

GUS: Hey maybe we…

LUZ: Ugh! It’s like ever since he appeared he--  _ (Luz notices Willow suddenly stopped talking, and was looking at someone behind Luz) _

OSCAR: I may be annoying, but I have one thing in common with you all. I have ears. 

LUZ: Ack!  _ [Still! He appears everywhere I go! It’s almost creepy in a way… wait what am I kidding it is!] _

OSCAR: Don’t worry, I’m just passing by, just making sure you were ok since that attack this morning. 

_ Oscar walks off into the building, still limping like the drama-queen he is _

GUS: He is really annoying, I can agree with you all on that. 

WILLOW AND LUZ: Yep.

LUZ: Ah! I gotta get to class, you two have fun! Good luck Gus! 

GUS: Thanks!

_ As Luz runs into Hexside, she drops the piece of paper that she picked up. Willow picks it up, and reads it with Gus _

WILLOW: Retos, and Emperor’s Coven. Hmm, did we get a new student today? 

GUS: I don’t think so! But anyone apart of the Coven is bad news! We gotta find out who this person is. I'll go search, you find the owner of this note!

WILLOW: But Gus! Your exam! 

GUS: Hey! My illusion will cover for me!  _ (Gus waves to another Gus on the stairwell. Gus then signs a cut across his neck to make sure the Illusion doesn’t slack off) _

**Enter The Owl House**

EDA: Alright King, you ready to go? 

KING: To scam some suckers? Yeah I am! 

_ Eda is just about to leave when Lilith intervenes  _

LILITH: Edalyn, don’t you think you should… maybe give up that life? I don’t think it’s a good lifestyle for you.

EDA: You got a point there sister… thanks. King, make me a note to never listen to Lily, and to get some bread on our way back. 

KING TO LILITH: Hah! You just got told sister! 

LILITH: Well then. I’ll just continue reading… all by myself…

EDA: You do you.  _ (Begins walking out) _

LILITH: Wait! Ok… look it gets lonely here when you all leave… and this is totally out of my comfort zone… but can I come? I promise I won’t be a hassle, I highly doubt I’d want to participate.

EDA: You… come to the market… with me… to scam others? Are you sure you aren’t sick Lily? 

LILITH: I am fine! I just… if I am living with you… I gotta learn your tricks I suppose.

EDA: Right…  _ (Gestures to King to huddle)  _ Ok, is she faking?

KING IN HUDDLE: I… actually don’t think so! She could be a valuable asset! Like, the scapegoat if we were caught!

EDA IN HUDDLE: Good point!  _ (Gets out of huddle)  _ Alright sister, you are coming with us. Hope you are ready to meet some ugly faces! Off to the market!

**Enter The Black Market**

_ The Black Market is located in a lower section of the Market, some of it visible, some of it hidden under a massive cave. It’s dark regardless, but there are multiple neon-lights that brighten up the place. There are many scary faces. _

EDA:  _ (Deep inhale)  _ Ahh the smell of raw sewage, bad hygiene, and money! This is it!

LILITH:  _ (In a whisper to Eda)  _ Edalyn, this isn’t the market…

EDA: Oh.. Oh!  _ (Snorts)  _ When I mean market I mean this place. Man just look at all the goods! 

LILITH: Now.. what do you exactly do here?

EDA: I’ll show you!  _ (As Eda is walking to a stand, she tears down a wanted poster, King stands a fair distance behind) _

EDA TO SHOPKEEP: Hey there… handsome  _ (The creature has 5 eyes and tentacles for hands) _

SHOPKEEP: Oh. Hehehe thanks miss. What can I offer? 

EDA: Hmm, oh! That’s quite a rib cage you got there, does it play well? 

SHOPKEEP: Sure does, just missing some ribs. You can get them replaced for extra.

EDA: Yeah that sounds good, lemme just  _ (Eda takes some things out of her pocket, and drops one on purpose)  _ Oh dang lemme get that.

KING: Oh my goodness! Is that a legendary pink scented paper! That must be worth a fortune!

EDA: Huh? Oh this ol’ thing? Nah it shouldn’t be worth much

_ The Shopkeep looks over the counter to observe _

KING: Oh I think you are mistaken, that thing is super rare, I heard they stopped making these! 

SHOPKEEP: Is that thing really valuable? 

KING: Are you blind? And I was for sure you Black Market folks would know a good item. Miss, I’ll pay you 200 coins for it!

EDA: 200? Hmm yeah that’s a good pri--

SHOPKEEP: Wait! Wait! Is it that rare? Worth 200? Ah dang I don’t have any coins on me…

EDA:  _ (Eyeing up the Rib Cage)  _ Oh I’m sure we can work something out for you…

_ The scene transitions to Eda walking off with a ribcage, all 12 ribs, with a big smirk _

LILITH: It’s that easy? All you have to do is lie? Interesting…

KING: Yep! Why not try it Lilith? 

LILITH: Me? Oh surely I can’t…

EDA: Why not! I mean just don’t provoke the wrong dealer… just eye something nice and simple! 

LILITH: Alright. I’ll give it a shot… uh what do I have on me… Ah! Luz gave me this silver circular object with an old man’s face on it… that’s gotta be worth something! 

EDA: Luz has a lot of knicknacks, that old wrapper of hers was actually in the trash. Then I got this Rib Cage with it. 

_ The guy is sniffing the wrapper in the distance _

KING: Alright, you go do the talking, I’ll do the bargaining! 

_ Lilith walks up to another stall, with Eda and King watching from afar _

LILITH: They there… cutie…

_ The cashier turns around, with long pink hair and a glistening eye _

CASHIER: Hey there yourself! What can I do for you?

EDA MUMBLING: Why are they so nice today…

LILITH: May I inquire about that fabrical pattern?

CASHIER: You mean this here Blanket? Oh only about 100 coins giver-take

LILITH: Ah that’s a good deal, let me just… oh oops!  _ (Lilith drops the nickel and picks it up again) _

KING: Well this looks like my que! Off I go--

_ Eda holds him back, and just keeps watching  _

LILITH: Yep! Let me just…  _ (Looks back at Eda, then at the cashier, who is staring her down with a big smile)  _ Hah! Sorry I’m just quite slow on my  _ (Raises her voice)  _ Bargaining  _ (Lowers it) _

KING: Eda… should I go in now?

EDA: Not yet… this should be good

LILITH: I uh… just uh… one second… 

CASHIER:  _ (Notices nickel)  _ Oh hey! That’s a new one! I haven’t seen a coin like that!

LILITH: Yeah… it’s uh… super rare I think… I uh…  _ [Come on Lilith! Think!]  _ I keep it on me for luck! Yeah! It’s like, this man is an old emperor! 

CASHIER: Woah that’s wicked! Hey how about a trade? I like collecting old things! I'll give you that Blanket if I get that coin! 

LILITH:  _ (Shocked)  _ Oh that… that’ll work! Yeah!

EDA: Woah… she actually did it!

KING: She beat you! That’s for sure! 

LILITH:  _ (Walking towards King and Eda)  _ Look! I did it! Without your help even! 

KING: Good job Lilith! 

EDA: Yeah… Well anyway I still got some scamming to do, and since you're such a “natural,” why don’t you go test your luck. 

LILITH: I never thought I’d get a knack for this! 

_ The two sisters separate at the Black Market _

**Enter Hexside Main Halls**

_ After the first period, the main hall has 3 floors of lockers, with the 2nd and 3rd with a balcony in the center to look down at the 1st floor. There is a familiar figure with green and brown hair _

???: Ah, here it is! I knew it was somewhere in here, abomination, rise! 

**_[Abomination] A figure holding 2 textbooks and a notebook appears, exchanges the books for another pair, and disappears under the command “Abomination Subside”_ **

???: She hasn’t showed up yet… that’s quite odd for her…

LUZ: Amity! Amity! Hey Amity!

AMITY:  _ [There we go…]  _ Luz! Hey! Haha… uh you're later than usual, got attacked somewhere?  _ (Jokingly)  _

LUZ: As a matter of fact I did! Some creature ambushed me, it was like, a one eyed bear… with horns!

AMITY: Oh yeah that one…  _ [What the Titan is a bear]  _ well I’m sure you gave it a real pounding! You showed it with your excellent glyph skills! Oh I can imagine it, you, the heroine, saving the damsel in distress-- I mean you… you’re ok, I think that’s all that matters 

LUZ: Well, I don’t know why but I couldn’t use any of my magic.I tried my glyphs, but they don’t work. I ended up being saved by him again.

AMITY: Oh of course he had to be there… I just don’t get it. Why does he always get to be the hero and not me! 

LUZ: You wanna be a hero?

AMITY: I mean  _ (Visibly sweating)  _ Wait so your glyphs aren’t working. That’s odd

LUZ: Yeah, all after this weird potion was thrown at me  _ (Luz shows Amity the shard of the bottle) _

AMITY: Well I’m no potions expert, and I think you know who is, but I highly doubt you’d like to see her… or maybe the other way around.

LUZ: Well, It’s worth a shot. She should be walking with her friends right about now anyway.

_ Right on que, the potions expert walks, but she is all by herself this time _

AMITY: That is odd… I wonder why she is alone 

LUZ: Well, better chances of me getting to her!  _ (Dashes towards her)  _ Hey! Boscha! Wait up! Don’t walk the other way I am talking to you!

BOSCHA: Ok. What could you possibly want, brat. Don’t you see I got places to be.

LUZ: Look, I know we aren’t on favorable terms--

BOSCHA: Favorable terms?? We aren’t on any terms! Why would I ever hang out with a low life like you! And miss traitor over there!  _ (Boscha looks at Amity) _

LUZ: Ok ok, just you're the only potions person I really know, and I need you to look at a potion for me.

BOSCHA: And what will you give in return? Why should I even bother looking at it? Go have some other person do it.

AMITY: Boscha, remind me again your last name?

BOSCHA: And that is of importance how? Ugh, it’s Zima, so what of it.

LUZ: Does the Z on this bottle represent anything to you?  _ (Luz shows Boscha the bottle) _

BOSCHA:  _ (Shocked, but trying to hide it)  _ Where… Did you get that?  _ (She quickly snatches the bottle) _

LUZ: Hey! Give that--

BOSCHA:  _ (Holding her hand out to stop Luz from charging at her)  _ It’s Zima property, so I can’t allow you to be holding this any longer.

AMITY: So it was you who made it! It was you who ceased Luz’s magic! 

BOSCHA:  _ (Boscha perks up) _ Stopped Luz’s magic..? Interesting, so that’s what it means. A Hex-Magic potion is just like the name suggests, it puts a spell on your magical abilities. 

LUZ: Well! Turn me back! 

BOSCHA: I know this potion was made by a Zima… the unique Z on the bottle shows it. However I was not the one who applied the potion. Only the original brewer has the antidote.

AMITY: The antidote? 

BOSCHA: The thing with potions is that the brewer always makes an antidote. However, each antidote could be different. Only the brewer knows. I’ll go research this more.

LUZ: Than--

BOSCHA: Not for you. Trust me this is humorous to me, to see you so weak and powerless. However, since there is a Zima involved, it has piqued my interest. See you losers.

LUZ: Wait! It’s Zima property… was it one of your relatives? Like a brother or--

BOSCHA: Stop. Talking. I have no siblings. Just keep your mouth shut or I’ll change my mind.  _ (Boscha walks off towards the potions class) _

AMITY: Well… I suppose we just have to wait then.

LUZ: You’re right. Well I gotta get to class! See you around Amity!

AMITY: Heh… see you Luz~

_ Luz runs off down the hall while Amity stares _

???: Who are you staring at Amity? 

AMITY:  _ [Eep!] _

WILLOW: Your face, it’s all red! You don’t seem to be crying… were you--

AMITY: Oh it’s nothing! Nothing at all! Haha!

GUS: Mmm I’m not sure if I am buying that. 

AMITY: How are you two doing? Oh Gus! I take it your exam is done?

GUS: Nope! 

AMITY: Nope? That’s all you gotta say?

GUS:  _ (Gus Whispers)  _ My illusion should be taking it for me, but don’t tell anyone else

AMITY: Isn’t that him right there?  _ (Amity points in the distance) _

GUS: Oh dang! Uh here, take this.  _ (Gus hands the piece of paper to Amity)  _ I am having zero luck finding the owner, uh Luz found it beforehand, but I gotta go deal with something so I leave it in your hands!

_ Gus runs off, shouting at his illusion in the distance _

WILLOW: Yeah, there seems to be an Emperor’s Coven student, or a student who has connections. Knowing Luz, I worry if that student will hunt her down. You know, that’s what friends do.

AMITY: Yeah, friends. Hah. Totally.

_ Willow looks at Amity suspiciously  _

WILLOW: Well then, I’ll be off. Come meet up with us at lunch! Tell us what you discovered.

AMITY: Right! See you around Willow

AMITY: So… an Emperor’s Coven Transfer. Wait, this paper!  _ (Amity goes into her bag and grabs another piece of paper)  _ A perfect match. Let’s see here…

_ On Amity’s paper, it says “Transfer Date- 10-4-4502, Coven: Construction, Name: Oscar…” When Amity combines the two papers, the paper continues “Retos, Class: All [Overridden by Emperor’s Coven],Birth Year: 4488, Recommendations: Emperor’s Coven, Bravo Edgecliff… _

AMITY: This is odd, the last recommender is in bold ink… “Cyrus Crystal”.  _ [Wait… where have I heard that name?]  _

_ Paper cont. “Guardian Signature: Lilith Clawthorne, Principal:  _ _ Hieronymus Bump, Final Notes: Re-application: Approved” _

AMITY: Lilith..? Why would she still be giving out applications for Coven students… unless  _ (Amity flips the paper over) _

_ The paper says “Forum filled: 9-20-4502” _

AMITY:  _ [Oh that explains it, it was before the incident.] _

???: What you got there?

AMITY: Ack! 

OSCAR: That’s my application? Aw dang did you tear it up? That’s not very nice.

AMITY: Wait no I didn’t tear it up… wait so explain, Oscar it’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other, you work for the Coven?

OSCAR: I… can’t say. All I ask is for my application back. I have no idea how you got a hold of it, but it was stolen on my first day. 

AMITY: Well rest assured, I didn’t do anything like that. I found this piece torn just yesterday.

OSCAR: Well I appreciate you recovering both pieces, but I won’t nag you about how you came across the second one. 

_ Amity hands over the pieces of paper to Oscar, and he begins to walk away _

AMITY: One thing though.

OSCAR:  _ (He just stops but doesn’t look at Amity) _ Hm?

AMITY: Don’t lay a finger on Luz.

OSCAR: I… I won’t.

AMITY:  _ (Surprised)  _ You won’t?

OSCAR: But… I can’t ensure her safety. Amity, you sure have feelings for this girl, you used to be so cold. I feel safe knowing that you will look out for her.

AMITY:  _ (Blushing)  _ I just, I realized my mistakes, and I know she's a good person. 

OSCAR: I… uh… yeah she really is  _ (Oscar covers his mouth with his hand, hiding a blush)  _

_ Oscar walks off _

AMITY:  _ [Still… I won’t lose sight of you Oscar… you never proved yourself trustworthy.] _

**Enter Hexside, West Hall, After First Period**

LUZ: Plant magic is so awesome! 

WILLOW: It is! I’m so glad I got to choose this track. If I was still in abomination, oh the thought worries me. You know Luz I owe you a lot, if it wasn’t for you I would still be messing with that goop. Even Amity could’ve been the same person she was… I know she is really grateful for what you did.

LUZ: Hey! That’s what friends are for! 

???: Excuse me! You’re the human, right?

_ Luz looks towards the voice, and sees a girl, around her age, with long red pigtails that go down to her hips. The girl looks really happy to see her. _

???: You’re Luz, right? Ah I’ve heard so much about you! And those ears!  _ (The girl grabs them, pulling on them playfully)  _ I’ve never seen a human before! But Gus has told me so much!

LUZ: Ahaha… thanks..?  _ (Luz leans into Willow and whispers)  _ Who is this girl??

???: Oh forgive me! Hah just a stupid Viv move! I didn’t introduce myself! I am Vivian! I think we met in Bard class before, but it was brief. Willow! Hi! 

WILLOW: It’s good to see you Vivian, how is that coven going?

LUZ: Coven? You have your own Coven??

VIVIAN: Yeah! I do! It’s called  _ (Vivian gets ready to strike a pose)  _ The V of Strings!  _ (Vivian is doing jazz hands)  _ It’s a Coven for bard members, almost like a band. So far we still have 2 members, but I am hoping to get more bard members to join! Which brings me to why I stopped you! Luz, since you are technically a part of the bard class, would you care to join our band?

LUZ: Heheh, well I may be studying bard but sadly I don’t have an instrument… I don’t feel like I would be much of a contributor as I don’t devote my time fully towards it. Thanks for the offer though!

VIVIAN: Hey no biggie! I get it! Here, take one of our flyers! I’m sure you’ll run into someone who wants to join!  _ (Vivian looks over Luz’s shoulder)  _ Oh hey! Treble! Over here!

_ Intense Trumpet sounds in the distance _

TREBLE:  _ (High-Pitched Buzz) _

VIVIAN: Yeah this is her! Luz, this is Treble! 

TREBLE:  _ (Medium-Pitched Drawn Out Buzz) _

LUZ: Uh… hello to you too? 

VIVIAN: Treble is quite shy, so he uses his trumpet to get the word around. So tell me Treble, did you recruit any new members?

TREBLE:  _ (Low-Pitched Buzz) _

VIVIAN: Oh darn. Well you tried buddy! I’m proud of you! 

WILLOW: Hey Luz… I think we should go… I see Boscha approaching…

LUZ: Oh her and me are on, well complicated terms… I think we aren’t enemies--

WILLOW: Her gang is with her.

LUZ: Oh- we should go then.

VIVIAN: Oh my goodness! A bard member! Her uniform is the crimson red like ours, Treble! 

TREBLE:  _ (Very-High-Pitched Buzz) _

VIVIAN: Me? Oh I’ll be fine, I’m a good smooth talker! Watch this!

WILLOW: VIvian I don’t think-- and she’s gone.

LUZ: Oh no…

_ Vivian sprints up to Skara _

BOSCHA: So like, overall I think the fuschia color is better than whatever you’re wearing.

SKARA: It’s rose-silver. Get it right. It matches my guitar perfectly, and that stupid pink doesn’t even match your hair.

BOSCHA: How dare you? It is a perfect-- Why is that girl sprinting towards us.

_ Vivian pushes Boscha to the side, and comes to a screeching halt _

VIVIAN: Excuseeee me! You! Yes you! You are a part of the bard coven right?? 

SKARA: Uhhh… ye--

VIVIAN: Perfect! Just perfect! And I heard you talking about an instrument so that’s out of the question. 

BOSCHA: Uh wha--

VIVIAN: So like I’ve been really looking for bard coven members to join my coven! It’s like a really cool band!

BOSCHA: What is going--

VIVIAN: Even better, we can all perform gigs! See that guy behind me? That’s Treble, he’s our brass lead. I have a viola, so I’m the String lead, but you can join me since I heard you play guitar.

BOSCHA: Skara, what--

VIVIAN: And a Rose Silver guitar?? Oh what kind of guitar! I heard there’s been a rise in electric instruments after this lady started selling them. Is it electric? Oh can I see--

BOSCHA: Would you just please can it! 

VIVIAN: ...Was it something I said? Oh dang it Viv, sorry! I always make silly mistakes, I should’ve let her reply to me at least! Ah sorry… oh I never got your name! Agh another stupid mistake! I really should work on--

BOSCHA: Oh. My. Titan. Shut up! 

VIVIAN: …

BOSCHA: Thank you! Skara. Let’s go, I don’t want my lunch to get soggy.

VIVIAN: Would you… take one of our flyers?  _ (Vivian hands Skara a flyer) _

_ Skara looks at Boscha, then looks back and takes it _

SKARA: Alright let’s go.

_ As they both walk off, Skara shreds the piece of paper and tosses it _

TREBLE:  _ (Grumpy-Buzzing) _

VIVIAN: I…

WILLOW: Look Vivian I think you should tone it down…

VIVIAN: What are you kidding! I got to get her into our coven! She plays guitar! That’ll be a great string instrument! I shall not stop! 

TREBLE:  _ (Worried-Buzzing) _

VIVIAN: You’re right Treble, I’m thinking on an empty stomach! Care to join us Willow? Luz?

WILLOW: We’re good, but thanks for the offer!

LUZ: Amity and Gus should be waiting for us right now… I think we should get going. It was nice meeting you two!

VIVIAN: Same to you! See you Willow!

TREBLE:  _ (Happy-Buzzing) _

**Enter the Black Market With Lilith**

_ Lilith has been on a spree scamming others for valuable objects, only to scam more people with said objects. She has made her rounds around the Black Market, and ends up one of the final stalls, a potion stand. _

LILITH:  _ [Alright, lets see what we got here…] _

???: Graghh! 

LILITH: An abomination runs this stand?  _ (Lilith approaches the creature)  _ Hey, what kind of potions do you sell?

_ The abomination turns around and enters behind a set a curtains _

ABOMINATION IN THE DISTANCE: Grah!!

???: Oh bloody underworld, why didn’t ya tell me we got customers??

_ The abomination comes out from the set of curtains, along with a man with black-silvery hair _

???: Aye. Welcome to Pot-N-Stop, the Legit Potion Shop. What can I getcha.

LILITH: Well… hmm, mind if I have a look at your wares? I notice you have more in the back.

???: Well then… you there!  _ (He gestures towards his abomination)  _ Grab the menu!

ABOMINATION: Gahh! 

???: Now listen here, missy, these potions are top-notch, you sure ya got the coin?

LILITH: Well, I may not have the exact amount, but I have this valuable item that may interest you.

_ The mysterious character’s ears perked up _

???: Lady… what is your name again?

LILITH: Lilith.

???: Last?

LILITH: I don’t see how that’s relevant.

???: Fine. I take it you are new to the Black Market…

LILITH: And?

LACO?: You know what, nevermind. The name is Laco, I’m a collector you see. So what item you got? 

LILITH: It’s this rare fang from the mythical beast Hyleia, a creature so rare that only a few have seen it! I also heard it’s a great potion ingredient.

LACO?: Eh? A Hyleia… hmm I’ll take it. 

_ The Abomination returns with the menu _

LACO?: Take a look, whichever one you want I’ll give.

_ The Menu includes a variety of potions, but one sticks out _

LILITH: Curse Be-Gone? That’s a joke right? No potion can cure a curse!

LACO?: Hey, it’s the Black Market. We make stuff that typically isn’t seen from your place of origin. Heck, just by your attire I can tell you don’t come down to these parts.  _ (Gesturing to the Abomination)  _ Hey slacker! Go get Z-5 would ya!

ABOMINATION: Grahhh! 

LACO?: So Lilith… got any family in the surface world?

LILITH: The surface world?

LACO?: Yeah, us marketers down here never see the sun shine much. This is our home. I personally have some siblings who work here, but dat’s it.

LILITH: Well… you are right about me looking a bit out of place. It’s my sister, she dragged me along. She’s a regular in these parts.

LACO?: Oh? Who is she?

LILITH: Edalyn. Though I think she goes by Eda here…

LACO?:  _ (To himself) _ … The Clawthorne sisters… nice.

ABOMINATION: Blaghh!

LACO?: Ah lookie here… yep, your potion is ready for consumption. I’ll be taking that fang. Now ta ta, give Eda my regards, tell her “The Abomination Syndicate says Blah.”

LILITH: Alright, thank you!

_ Lilith walks off with the two potions _

LACO?: Lilith certainly has changed a lot… she doesn’t even have those nerdy glasses! Hah! Well, she’ll bring that Owl Lady right to me if she does what I say. Right?

ABOMINATION: Bragh! 

**Enter Hexside Main Halls**

_ Luz is walking alone to her Locker, it’s about Lunch time  _

LUZ: Come lil glyph, make something! Just a simple ball of light would do! 

_ Luz approaches her locker, and is grabbing her lunch from Eda and some books for the next class, but she notices two familiar figures off in the distance talking to Principal Bump. She tries to listen in. _

BUMP: I’m afraid I cannot let you jeopardize one of my student’s life. 

EMPEROR’S GUARD #1: We were directed here under the order of the Emperor, we demand entry.

EMPEROR’S GUARD #2: Retrieval of the package is top priority, you shall let us through.

BUMP: This is private grounds, it is my say on who gets to freely roam and who doesn’t. To turn in one of my top students to the likes of you. After what your coven did to her. 

EMPEROR’S GUARD #2: You allowed us to enter a while ago, a student was sent here for a cover operative. When you signed that document allowing that student entry.

EMPEROR’S GUARD #1: You allowed any Emperor’s Coven member access to this School. 

BUMP: How… who… you must mean him! Lord Belos agreed that there would be no foul play from him!

EMPEROR’S GUARD #1: From him.

EMPEROR’S GUARD #2: Not from us.

_ Both guards get their spears ready, and Bump prepares to defend himself. The students in the main hall notice the feud and stand in dismay. _

LUZ:  _ [I gotta help him!] (Luz gets ready to run into battle, but stops after realizing that without her glyphs, she is powerless) [Damnit! I gotta get help!] _

_ Luz runs off through the North Hall, where the Lunch room is. _

**Enter Hexside’s Lunch Room**

GUS: I suppose I won’t be studying abroad anytime soon…

WILLOW: Don’t be too upset, I mean regardless you have to work on your illusions, since they don’t seem to be that smart.

GUS: I thought I perfected it! I was so sure I-- I mean my illusion could comprehend it! 

WILLOW: Well there’s always next time.

GUS: In a year! Agh I was for sure I had it! 

_ Amity walks up to the table _

AMITY: Luz isn’t here yet?

WILLOW: Not yet, but hey!  _ (Willow gestures Amity to sit down)  _ join us!

_ Amity sits down at the table and began eating _

WILLOW: So Amity, anything new in your life? 

AMITY: Nothing really, my dreams to join the coven have been crushed, so I’m trying to find something else to do with my life.

GUS: After this incident I might just give up illusions.

WILLOW: Gus! Come on, it’s just one exam!

GUS: But if my illusions don’t work properly, why should I be worthy?  _ (Gus begins to tear up) _

AMITY: Gus, we all have room for improvement, nothing should be perfect!

GUS: But isn’t perfection what you desire?

AMITY: It… it was. But being with Luz, and seeing how much fun she has learning new things… if you perfect something, you can’t learn anything more. You’ll lose all the fun that subject gave you!

GUS: Luz really knows how to make people happy. To think what would we do without her?

WILLOW: I’d still be in the Abomination Track, and I wouldn’t have been recognized for my Plant magic skills.

GUS: She always encourages me, and she really inspired me to research humans more! 

AMITY: I guess… she really opened my eyes on how rude I was. She really opened my eyes on a lot of things: friends, education, and lo--

_ Luz barges into the Lunch Room _

LUZ:  _ (Shouting)  _ Our School is under attack! 

_ Everyone in the Lunchroom stares at Luz, confused _

LUZ: … Don’t look at me! Principal Bump is in danger! We gotta help him!

SOMEONE: Did he light his robe on fire again??

SOMEONE ELSE: Is the prankster on the loose?

SOMEONE ELSE ELSE: Did he receive his yearly salary report??

???: The Emperor’s Guards are here! You fools, do you even know the severity that this could cause?

_ Oscar enters through the opposite door, however there is a wall behind him, it looks like it was made by Construction magic. He rushes towards Amity, Willow, and Gus.  _

OSCAR: Listen, they want Luz. So the plan of action is--

AMITY: Wait just a second! You did this! Didn’t you?

OSCAR: Huh--

AMITY: Why the Titan should we trust you! You’re a traitor!  _ (Amity gets up to be eye-level at Oscar)  _ Always never trustworthy. 

OSCAR: Amity…

AMITY: Oscar, you haven’t changed at all  _ (Amity’s tone is getting more irritated)  _ How dare you endanger her! 

WILLOW: Amity! Stop you’re-

AMITY: Because of you, she’s in great danger! She’s gonna get hurt! I swear  _ (Amity puts her index finger onto Oscar’s chest)  _ If you even dare lay a finger on her… no wait I won’t even allow that!

LUZ: Amity! Wait! Don’t!

**[Spell Circle: Fire] Amity draws a Spell-Circle, and a ray of flames suddenly appear. Amity is starting to aim at Oscar**


	5. Twisted Viewings Episode 1: The Hex on Magic [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the first Episode! Hope you all enjoy, and thank you for sticking with me!

LUZ: Please… I don’t know what you are doing but stop… I don’t understand…

AMITY: Luz… please get out of here…

LUZ: No. You guys are just as important. But why would you just attack Oscar like that?

AMITY: You… you don’t know Oscar like I do. He’s one of them. He’s--

OSCAR: A Royal-Guard for Emperor Belos. 

LUZ: You… you aren’t just some awkward teenager who can’t talk to others?

OSCAR: ... Hey! I’m not that awkward!

ALL 4 OF THEM: Yes. You are.

OSCAR: Amity. I’m sorry, but it’s not over yet. 

AMITY: What do you mean?

OSCAR: Luz… I was assigned to gain intel on your everyday movements. That intel goes to my superior, who probably sent the guards. They are most likely guarding any pathway back to the Owl House. 

LUZ: So you--

AMITY: How can we trust you.

OSCAR: This information I’m telling you isn’t supposed to be disclosed. I’m putting my position on the line for you! 

AMITY: But there has to be a reason! 

OSCAR: So there is, Luz is someone who brings out the best in people. Through my time observing her, I’ve seen her help others, and always put a smile on even the lowest of people. I mean she has changed you Amity. That is surely an achievement.

AMITY: I… I…

OSCAR: You certainly aren’t the Amity I used to know.

_ Amity doesn’t even reply, but her face is covered with red _

LUZ:  _ (Completely oblivious to the conversation going on) _ So, running isn’t an option. We can fight, but I don’t think I’d be of much help. 

OSCAR: Good point. It’s best if we move to a more open location, to avoid injuring any of the students.

_ Willow and Gus go first, followed by Luz and Amity, then Oscar _

  
  
  


**Enter Hexside Main Halls**

_ The hall is empty, as the students have scattered to either seek shelter or to look for help. The only figures are principal Bump and 20 or so guards.  _

WILLOW: Oh my..! There are so many! 

GUS?: Hi-ya! 

WILLOW: Gus! How did you get--

GUS: See! My illusion is perfectly capable of kicking Emperor guard butt, it can ace a test! 

WILLOW: Well, I’ll help out in any way I can!

**_[Spell Circle: Plant] A giant vine appears and charges at a group of guards. All of a sudden, it blossoms into a carnivorous plant]_ **

OSCAR: Fear my constructive spirit!

**_[Spell Circle: Large Stone Hammer] A large granite hammer forms and smashes down on a group of guards]_ **

_ The Camera focuses on Amity and Luz _

AMITY: Ok Luz! Follow me!

LUZ: On it!  _ (Luz reaches for Amity’s hand) _

AMITY:  _ (Slowly turning into a red-tomato and looks down at her hand and freezes) _

LUZ: Amity? Come on! 

_ All of a sudden, a beam of light separates the two. Two guards suddenly appear out of thin air. _

LUZ: Ah! 

AMITY: Ack! You better get back… I’m not afraid of you--

LUZ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  _ (Luz charges forth and knocks one of the guards down) _

AMITY: Luz!  _ (Amity goes to help Luz up) _

LUZ: Even without magic! I still can help!  _ (Luz smiles brightly at Amity) _

AMITY: You… you sure can…  _ (Amity’s face lights up) _

LUZ: Heh! Oww, my head hurts…

EMPEROR GUARD #19: No Fred! You don’t mess with Fred and get away with it! 

_ The guard readies his spear and charges at Amity _

EMPEROR GUARD #19: I got you now! Feel the wrath of--- AGHH!

_ The guard gets a rude uppercut by Amity’s abomination  _

AMITY: Don’t mess with us Blights.

LUZ: Yeah you tell em Amity! 

AMITY: Are you alright? You fell pretty hard.

LUZ: I’m alright! Are you alright? You look really red! 

AMITY: No no I’m fine… It must be the stress…

LUZ: Well I’m safe thanks to you! 

AMITY: It's no problem, now just stay behind me!

**_[Spell Circle: abomination] A wall of abomination goop appears, guarding Luz. Another abomination appears in front of Amity and lunges to aid Willow, Gus, and Oscar_ **

LUZ: Amity?? I can’t see over this! Is everything alright? Are we winning?

AMITY: I think so Luz! Just stay put!

LUZ: Got it.  _ (Luz sits on the ground)  _ Hmm… I wish I could help…

_ The camera focuses on the battle, which seems to be leaning in the heroes favor _

GUS: Aha! Go get them me! I knew you could do it!  _ (Gus puts his hands on his hip)  _ You can’t beat perfection!

_ Amity’s abomination punches a guard into another _

AMITY: Let my fighting spirit mold into my abomination! Let's take them down!

_ Willow’s plant seems to be tossing guards around  _

WILLOW: That’s the magic of plants! They can be so nice and docile… but step on the wrong flower and the innocence wilts away.

OSCAR: ...Rocks. Rocks are cool.

LUZ: Let’s go team, let's go! Go get them guys!  _ [Is this really all I can do…]  _

???: Aww don’t look so pitiful! 

_ Luz turns around and sees a spear-tip pointing right at her nose _

GUARD: Wow… who knew it would be so easy! Now give in!

_ Suddenly a glass breaks near the guard _

GUARD: ...Water? Water is your ultimate plan?   
  


LUZ: That wasn’t me… wait…  _ (Luz takes a whiff)  _ That’s not water…

???: It’s gas. 

_ The guard turns towards the camera, and suddenly explodes when a fire spell hits him _

BOSCHA: Hmph.

_ Boscha blows on her index finger like a pistol _

LUZ: Boscha..? What are you--

BOSCHA: Shut up and eat this.

_ Boscha hands Luz a tree-root _

LUZ: Look thanks, but I’m not that hungry--

BOSCHA: It’s not to satisfy hunger, idiot! Remember? Your little potion dilemma?

LUZ: Oh yeah! Is this the antidote then?

BOSCHA: No it’s just to make your teeth white. Of course it is! Eat it! Or do you want your friends to suffer for nothing?

LUZ: How did you find out?

BOSCHA: Us Zima’s use specific antidotes, it runs in the family…

LUZ: So who did it? Who put the potion on me?

BOSCHA: Someone that you shouldn’t worry about.

LUZ: Oh so mysterious! Well, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but than--

GUS IN THE BACKGROUND: Nooo! Gus 2! Speak to me! 

_ Luz runs off, and Boscha retreats to the background _

LUZ: Alright, who is ready to kick some guard butt?

**Enter the Black Market Plaza**

KING: Nyeh! Look! This staff will make a fine addition to my collection!

EDA: You realize those are tongs.

KING: Anything can be a king’s staff! Fear me! 

EDA:  _ (Sarcastically)  _ Oh no so scary, ah help me… Aha!  _ (Eda throws some sparkly substance on King) _

KING: Ah! No get it off! Get it off! It’s too shiny!

EDA: Hah, this place has everything for pranks… maybe I should get back into the business.

KING:  _ (Running around)  _ Ahh! My face is covered in sparkles! You shall not bring down the King of Demons!

EDA:  _ (Snorts)  _ Oh how I miss that life.  _ (Suddenly her leg is wacked with something)  _ Hey Ow, King! 

KING: Feel the wrath of my other staff! 

EDA: Is that a fork… or a spoon? I can’t tell

KING: Me neither, some duck gave it to me when I bought all of her staffs… she even had this wicked basket that held so much fruit! Though it was painted white...

EDA:  _ [King went to a store that sold kitchenware… at the black market… huh.] _

LILITH: Edalyn! Edalyn! 

EDA: Lily! I’ve never seen you in such a rush before! 

LILITH: Look what I got!  _ (Lilith shows Eda the potions)  _ I got these from a vendor. He said it should do what the label says.

EDA:  _ (Eda examines the bottles and finds a Z engraved onto the glass)  _ Lilith… where did you get these from?

LILITH: A vendor named Laco… I gave him a fang that I got from a very unique vendor. I never knew Kitchenware was black market material! 

EDA: Repeat their name again?

LILITH: All I know that she was a duck that’s--

EDA: No the guy who gave you these potions…  _ (Eda continues to exam them and uncovers the number 3 on the back of the paper label) _ Z-3… where have I heard this before…

LILITH: His name was Laco… uh he had an abomination with him… that was it. Oh! And he said to send his regards! You two probably know each other. He said “The Abomination Syndicate says Blah”

EDA: … Blah… Of course… well just toss these potions, they aren’t legit. Let’s get out of here.

LILITH: Wait! Don’t!  _ (Lilith quickly grabs the potions from Eda) _ Think of it! These can cure our curses! We can finally have our magic back! We can go back to being normal siblings again--

EDA: Lily… these weren’t made for curing curses… this potion puts a curse on us. Do you remember Draco by chance?

LILITH: Drako Remi?

EDA: It’s a C not a K…

LILITH: But on the official introductions list…

EDA: Draco Remi works here, mainly as a distributor of potions and banned-spells. 

LILITH: … Are you two still… Well dating?

EDA:  _ (Eda was about to slap Lilith but stopped herself)  _ That horrible wrench of a witch… never again… it ended after we graduated school. That aside, he tends to fool a lot of shoppers with fake items… especially me when I first started shopping. He must’ve seen you and decided to take advantage of your state…

LILITH: … I can see now, Laco was just a front. I guess no freedom today…

EDA: Let’s go home.

LILITH: Mhm…

_ Lilith tosses the potions to the ground, and the 3 of them walk off _

KING: Oh hey! There’s that Duck I was talking about, running the stand! She looks angry though…

DUCK: Quack! Quack Quack!

LILITH: Can anyone speak… duck?

EDA: Lily what did you do to this creature..?

LILITH: Huh?

EDA: She’s saying that you took something valuable from her.

LILITH: What… all I did was take that worthless fang.

DUCK: Quack! Quack!!!

EDA: Apparently her superior begs to differ…

DUCK: Quack Quack! 

EDA: And if you don’t return this item… wait you can’t do that!

DUCK: Quack!

_ The Duck ruffles into her feathers and pulls out an ID card to show Eda _

EDA: A High Sentinel! Oh Lilith why did you scam a Sentinel! 

LILITH: What does that rank mean??

EDA: She has the right to ban us from this marketplace! 

DUCK: Quack Quack!!!

KING: No! Please I beg of you! I got all my cool staffs  _ (King begins to sniffle) _

EDA: Ok… just give her the fang back…

LILITH: I kinda traded it…

EDA: To?

_ Lilith looks down and kicks the dirt _

EDA: Of course you did. Welp let’s go retrieve it…

LILITH: I can go there, you can stay--

EDA: No. I need to have a word with him.

KING: Ms. Duckie, I apologize that these mortals hurt your business, but rest assured I had no part in it!  _ (King stands pridefully) _

DUCK: Quack Quack.

KING: Pst. Eda what did she say?

EDA: That you are a disgrace until she gets her item back.

KING: Ahhh nooo! Lilith! How could you??

_ The camera pans up to the sky, a loud Nyeh could be heard. _

_ The camera pans down to Laco’s stand  _

EDA:  _ (Mumbling) _ I swear to titan I am gonna kick his-

LILITH: Did you say something? 

EDA: Oh nothing.

KING: Have no fear Eda! As I shall strike down this enemy for you! As the King of Demons, I show no fear!

ABOMINATION: Bargh! 

KING: Ahh!  _ (Quickly hides behind Eda)  _

EDA: That particular figure… ugh he never changes his style. Hey! Trashbag! Where is your master?

ABOMINATION: Barghhh

  
EDA: I don’t care if he’s on break! Ugh! Well, feel the wrath of the Owl Lady’s magic! 

**_[Spell Circle: Laser Beam] Nothing works_ **

EDA: Oh right. Forgot about that…

LACO?: The heck is going on-- Oh… well who do we have here. Why hello there-

EDA: Now listen up I am not here to see you on any sort of standard.

LACO?: Eda.

EDA: Draco.

DRACO: It’s so good to see you, after all of these years. Still flunking magic I see.

EDA: You know I can do way better than that, I can beat whatever you can throw at me.

DRACO: Yet you fail to take down my abomination. 

EDA: Shut up! 

DRACO: Haha! Still sporting such a short temper.

LILITH: Draco…

DRACO: I knew it was you Lilith, though you sure have changed a bit. Your hair… you even got rid of those nerdy glasses! 

EDA:  _ (Snorts)  _ They were pretty nerdy…

LILITH:  _ (Looks to the side)  _ You… have changed as well Draco… 

DRACO: Mmm sorry for giving ya a fake identity, though I am just as shocked that you didn’t realize me. 

EDA: It’s those stupid shades he’s wearing… who can forget the weird eyes this idiot has.

DRACO: How dare you!  _ (Takes sunglasses off)  _ But you right, they are beautiful. Ain’t sure if they caused you to fall for me lassy but they are a charmer. __

_ Eda punches him right in the nose, yet Draco looks satisfied _

DRACO: You never change Eda, you never do. Such a lame prankster who thinks of herself over others.  _ (To Lilith)  _ I don’t even see why you hang around her? Don’t you got that coven job… oh wait! Hah! You got booted! Wait don’t tell me, you two are actually living together?? How sad! 

EDA: Can-it lemon eye, I’m very happy to have my sister here--

DRACO: You look anything but happy! All of those horrible things you said about poor 4-eyes over here… well excuse me, you don’t have those glasses anymore… Well I’ll think of a name. You are probably gonna taint poor Lilith, heck you even brought her here! What a stupid move. 

EDA: She came here on her own free will! And mind you Lilith is very hard to taint. So cut out the nonsense senior hair.

DRACO: Wild witch.

EDA: Abomination freak. 

DRACO:  _ (With a grin, says very slowly)  _ Cursed anomaly…

EDA: Listen here you little--

LILITH: How dare you! 

_ Both Eda and Draco look at Lilith, shocked.  _

LILITH: You have no right to speak to my sister like that!  _ (She approaches Draco)  _ How dare you even say such a thing! You horrible monster! 

_ Lilith is right in front of Draco’s face _

DRACO: …

EDA: Lily…

LILITH: You are the one who has failed to change Draco. You made everyone’s life miserable back then, and you still do now. I feel bad for your parents, having such a disappointment.

DRACO: ...Ow that stung.

EDA: Just… give us back the fang.

DRACO: I don’t see why I should. It’s practically worthless anyway.

EDA: I know it was you who told that Duck.

DRACO: Miss Quackers has a loud mouth, doesn’t she? Hmph, well at least I got to see you Lil Miss Cursey, but I am quite disappointed. Your pet isn’t here…

EDA: I would never bring her in this environment, let alone to introduce you.

DRACO: Her? I thought your pet was a King?

ABOMINATION: GRAGGHHHH!!!

KING: Ahaa! I got it! I got it! Run! He’s strong! My staffs were useless!

DRACO: Ah! There he -- ow! Watch it!

_ King leaps over and jumps off of Draco’s head, and lands in front of Eda and Lilith _

KING: Behold!  _ (King takes out the fang that he retrieved)  _

EDA: This is the fang? Does no one realize this fang is a  cornucopia??

LILITH: I just thought it could belong to some big ancient creature! I mean it’s white and has the shape…

KING: Enough talking! Let’s get this to Miss Duckie and get outta here!

DRACO: Ohh my head… wait… there! There! Get that pet! Abominations! Conquer.

**_[Abomination] 3 Abominations rise out of pools of muck scattered around the shop_ **

EDA: I think this is where we run.

KING: Right behind you.

_ Eda, Lilith, and King start making a beeline for it while Draco and his abominations chase after them _

GUARD 1: So, we are looking for 5 targets. You got the photos?

GUARD 2: Yes sir. Now lets see here…

_ The trio is just about to run by Ms. Duckie _

KING: Here you go Ms. Duckie! I’ll be back later for more staffs!  _ (King tosses the “fang” to her and continues running) _

ABOMINATIONS: Graghhh!

DRACO: Don’t lose sight! After him!

KING: Nyeh! You’ll never catch the King of Demons! 

_ The trio is almost at the exit, with Draco on their tail _

GUARD 1: Hey isn’t that one of our targets?

GUARD 2: Let’s see… yeah that’s an Eda alright. Seems like she’s coming right at us.

GUARD 1: Huh… yeah it does. 

BOTH GUARDS: Oh wait!

_ The trio tramples the guards and escapes _

GUARD 1: Owie… huh? Isn’t that the Syndicate? 

GUARD 2: That’s our highest priority! Brace yourself!

DRACO: Hold it! Abominations hold it! 

GUARD 1: Surrender yourself! Now! 

GUARD 2: Or fear our wrath! 

_ Draco keeps trying to look behind the guards for Eda, but he sees they got away _

DRACO: Damnit! Ugh, fine. Abominations, please dispose of these two. 

ABOMINATIONS: Grahhh! 

BOTH GUARDS: Ahh! Wait! Nooo! 

DRACO:  _ [Soon Cursey, that little pet of yours is much stronger than you imagine…]  _ Ack! Hey watch where you’re punching! This coat is one of a kind!

**Enter Bonesborough**

_ A chariot is passing through, with an Emperor’s guard holding the reins of the beast pulling it. The scene transitions inside _

???: So you’re telling me that you fools cannot capture a simple child?

VOICE: Sir! She was heavily guarded by her classmates! Plus, even the principal weakened our forces!

???: Odd… I ordered Oscar to lead her away from them, how come that wasn’t carried out?

VOICE: You wouldn’t believe it but he’s also helping her out! There are multiple magic types out here… with such a small number I doubt we’ll be able to hold them off before backup arrives!

???: Expect none. Retreat if you feel threatened. I know however, that your colleagues feel no fear.

VOICE: You mean… I’m all alone??

???: Technically yes… but they don’t know that.

LUZ IN THE DISTANCE: Holy crap! I think I just poofed this guy out of existence!

???: Good luck.

VOICE: Sir no wai--

_ The call ends, and the mysterious character does a spell circle _

**_[Spell Circle: Illusionist Hologram] The hologram that projected an Emperor’s guard retracts into the original spell circle, then it disappears_ **

???: So… just as I thought… Oscar, so emotional. But that human can use glyphs again it seems...

_ A fox jumps onto the seat, and simpers towards the figure _

???: Oh no need to worry Fokko, I’ll have a good talk with him. As for now…

**_[Spell Circle: Illusionist Hologram] A ringing sound is heard, then the hologram projects someone_ **

HOLOGRAM: Roton! How is everything going brother?

???: Please don’t use that made up language… just say hello.

HOLOGRAM: Roton! Roton! It has a nice ring no?

???: Your potion failed.

HOLOGRAM: Impossible! I’ve tested dem thousands of times! 

???: It worked, but someone knew the cure.

HOLOGRAM: Even more impossible! It’s a family recipe! Aye where did you use it?

???: If I recall, Oscar used it in front of Hexside.

HOLOGRAM: Hex.. ah well, of course. That strikes me odd, she hates helping others… Why would she help the enemy?

???: I assume you mean your sister.

HOLOGRAM: Forgive me brotha, this is surely unexpected. Next batch will have a new recipe, totally original! I’ll ship them via the SS Glen! Ah! I must go, classes are starting soon! I’ll see you in this little illusion later! Atcha!

FEMININE VOICE IN CALL: Mando! Get off that thing! The exam is in 2 minutes!

**_[Spell Circle: Illusionist Hologram] The hologram that projected the character retracts into the original spell circle, then it disappears_ **

???: Atcha… I will never understand him...

**Enter Hexside Main Halls**

LUZ: He just poofed! All is left is his gear! Did… did I kill him?  _ (Luz starts to look somber) _

AMITY: Ah!  _ (Amity notices Luz’s dilemma and drops what she’s doing)  _ No no! I don’t think so! Uh…

GUS: Actually, that was an illusion! 

LUZ: An Illusion?

GUS: I guess some of the guards actually don’t exist… but it’s odd, since they can talk and such. It takes a really powerful illusionist to perform such acts! 

AMITY: Well… does that mean we don’t have to worry about actually hurting these guys in the first place?

WILLOW IN THE DISTANCE: That was a worry?  _ (Willow snaps to get her plant to drop the guard it was chewing on) _

OSCAR: You guys didn’t know that? I thought it was common knowledge?

_ Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus give Oscar a blank stare _

OSCAR: ...Ok maybe I should be more vocal about these things--

_ All of a sudden, 6 guards surround the group in a circle _

LUZ: Ok… who’s ready to annihilate these pests?!

**_Amity’s abomination pumps it’s fist_ **

**_Willow’s carnivorous plant clenches its large teeth_ **

**_Gus’ illusion glares_ **

**_Oscar gives himself some rock fists_ **

**_Luz flashes a fire glyph_ **

???: WAITTTTTTT

_ One guard stands out _

GUARD: Please… I’ll just, go, just don’t hurt me… I’m physically here! I have a home! I have a wife and 2 kids! 

_ As he’s talking, he scurries out the front doors _

**_All at once, the group lashes out at the illusions_ **

_ The camera pans out, yet the sounds of violence can be heard throughout the halls _

**Enter Outside of Hexside, Sundown**

_ Luz, Amity, Gus and Willow are walking down the steps towards the pathway _

LUZ: Man! I feel great! That potion really brought me down… but look at me now! I was destroying those petty guards!

WILLOW: Hey now, plant magic is pretty cool right? They can be so delicate, but then gobble you up! 

GUS: But my illusion! He was so cool! I just wonder where he is now…

LUZ: ...Hey Amity? You seem silent…

AMITY: ...I’m just worried… my parents want me to be a part of the Coven… what will this look like on my transcript?

???: Don’t worry about it.

_ Oscar is waiting underneath the construction banner _

OSCAR: I’ll make sure your involvement gets erased… it’s the best I can do.

AMITY: ...Thanks

OSCAR: I owe you one! Hah… well I must be going… hopefully I’ll see you all again.

LUZ: See you Oscar! Wait… he dropped something!

_ Luz goes and picks up a piece of paper, which has an engraving of a new spell. In bold letters beneath it, it says “Spire” _

LUZ: Construction magic… neat! 

???: Hey Kiddo, you coming or what?

LUZ: Oh Eda! And Lilith! And King! The whole gang’s here!

EDA: Woah… it seems like you all had an eventful day… Did a fight break out? Oh School drama, remember those days Lil?

LILITH: You’d always win Edalyn…

EDA: Even got a trophy!

KING: Can we get going now? I’m starvin! 

LUZ: Aww is my lil cutie pie hungry?

KING: Nyeh.

LUZ: I’ll see you all! Bye Amity! Bye Willow! Bye Gus!

WILLOW: See you Luz!

GUS: Yeah! Catcha on the flopside! ...Is that the phrase the humans use?

AMITY: Bye Luz! See you tomorrow!  _ (Amity briefly locks eyes with Lilith)  _ Hi Ms. Lilith…

LILITH: Good evening Amity… uh, spells going well?

AMITY:  _ (Awkwardly)  _ Yep…

EDA: Cmon sister! Ima make some stew! 

KING: Yeah stew!   
  


_ Luz is heard gagging in the distance _

_ In the background, Skara and Boscha are discussing something _

SKARA: I don’t know… a band sounds pretty cool, I’ve never really gotten the chance to show off my talents.

BOSCHA: Relax. I think you can do fine on your own, plus you have me, remember? Other people will just let you down.

SKARA: Boscha… you helped Luz today… why? That’s totally not like you.

BOSCHA: I didn’t “help” her. She wasn’t my intention, I didn’t want him to get any glory.

SKARA: You mean --

BOSCHA: I’m going to stop you right there, his name shall not be mentioned in front of me. I thought I made that clear.

SKARA:  _ (Taken aback)  _ Yes… Boscha… 

_ The scene changes to Eda flying on her staff with Luz and King sitting on it, Lilith is not far behind with her staff _

LUZ: So Eda… What did you and Lilith do?

EDA: Oh… nothing special, how about you kid? School treating you well?

LUZ: Oh yeah… today wasn’t anything special

KING: Well I had a great battle today! You should’ve seen me Luz! I was up against--

EDA: Ahh King, bragging about his made-up stories!  _ (Snorts)  _ Good one, good one.  _ (Eda gives King a motion to shut his trap) _

LUZ:  _ [Today was really weird… I thought I could at least have a month free of attacks… but I guess not. Though, I know one thing’s for sure. I have people who care about me… and who would defend me all the way] _

**_Fin..?_ **

_ The scene is a dimly lit room, with a stand that is in front of 5 pedestals, and behind the 5 is one large pedestal. 4 out of the 5 smaller ones are occupied by shadows, while the bigger one hosts a figure wearing a mask _

???: Role call.

B-1: Bravo present. B-1

A-2: Alpha here… A-2

K-3: Kilo, K-3

Z-6: Zulu! Hehe… Z-6

CYRUS: Commander Cyrus. C-4. Role call complete. Subject standing in front of us, name and occupation.

???: My name is Oscar Renos… I work here with you all, I am O-5.

CYRUS: Subject of this meeting is to discuss your authority over observing human 4, Luz. Today’s actions of betrayal of the Emperor’s Coven is unforgivable. Punishment will be delivered in removal of authority in observing any human. 

OSCAR: At least let me explain! I have proper cause to--

B-1: Silence. 

K-3: I’d actually like to uh, hear what his reasoning is…

Z-6: I’m sure it’s a foolish one! Oh Carry, so young and naive

B-1: Z-6 please use proper code names.

Z-6: Ravo! Such a rule follower!

_ Though you cannot see, you feel B-1’s pissed off expression _

CYRUS: Fine… make it quick.

OSCAR: The guards weren’t sent by me, they could’ve been imposters!

B-1: Objection.

CYRUS: Sustained.

B-1: O-5, there were guards to meet you at the Main Hall, like we suggested. Word is you weren’t there.

OSCAR: I… I…

CYRUS: Enough, let’s get this voting done shall we? In order, B-1?

B-1: Approved.

A-2: ...No vote

K-3: Yeah go ahead

Z-6: Hehe… yep!

CYRUS: Vote ended in majority, O-5 you will be replaced by…

B-1: I have other issues going on…

A-2: I’m already looking over a human.

K-3: I’m hunting demons buddy

Z-6: …

CYRUS: Yeah not Z-6. I guess I’ll do it.

OSCAR: Wait! Cyrus! Please, don’t!

CYRUS: I won’t hurt your precious gem, but she will be caught, whether you like it or not. As of now, you are relieved from duty until our next assignment.

A-2: I just have one question for Oscar…

OSCAR: Alpha…

A-2: Why did you go through with this if you couldn’t handle it? I heard that you successfully distributed the potion…

OSCAR: The… potion did not physically harm her… the guards would’ve.

CYRUS: So naive. Don’t you agree, my little friend?

_ A Fox’s yap could be heard _

CYRUS: This meeting is adjourned. Oscar, you will surrender all info to me and you will no longer be enrolled in Hexside.

OSCAR: Wait! That wasn’t apart of the --

_ Cyrus’s teal eye, visible from the mask, squints in a threatening way _

  
OSCAR: Yes sir…  _ [Don’t worry Luz… I’ll find some way to guarantee your safety… I’ll just have to get help… somehow] _

_All the Members leave, leaving Cyrus alone. All of a sudden, a figure approaches from behind, holding a staff with a faint red glow_

???: I take it you took care of the Oscar situation. 

CYRUS: Yes my lord. Soon that human will be brought here.

???: Delightful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first episode of Twisted Viewings! Work on the second one is in planning. I can't say for sure when it will be completed, as School has consumed most of my life. However, it shall be worked on! 
> 
> Episode 2: Use the Glyph, Witch
> 
> Eda and Lilith start a competition on who can get their magic back the fastest. Luz tries her hardest to help Eda while Lilith seeks out an old friend. King finds a lost palisman and decides to make it his soldier.


End file.
